YuGiOh DW
by Deathchainsaw13
Summary: Fist Fanfic, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter

**WARNING: This Story may have Grammar Mistakes.**

Death: Yo my name is Death Chainsaw despise my name, I just a regular guy (you see a hoodie with a skull mask on)

? : HELP ME! (A boy comes of nowhere)

Death: WT who are u?

Dan: It's me your character DAN!

Death: … What did you do…?

Dan: Don't Ask

(A huge monstrous roar comes out of the basement)

Death: WTH did u piss off my dog?

Dan: No… (Slams the door and guards the door with back like if his life depends on it while there is a huge beating on the door) I meant YES

Death: God what is with u? Any way the story begins…now (picks up my chainsaw sword and goes)

* * *

Neo Victory City is huge city holding duelists from all over the world. XYZ monsters were invented about one year ago. In this story, a duelist comes out of nowhere and starts a huge adventure making new friends and enemies. The legend begins.

3:00 P.M Sunday

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted a duelist. The duelist falls on to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the fat duelist "Who's the man now huh". This particular character is named Guts Raver. He is large for his age which makes him look like 16 which he is only 14. He is fat and looks muscular, wearing a punk rock shirt. He has a huge nose which looks like Squidward's in Spongebob and wears a cap which says WHOS THE MAN! Anyway he defeats the duelist.

Guts: "Alright punk, give me your deck"

"Please don't!" the small duelist said "It is precious to me". This character is a small nerdy kid who is small for his age (he looks like if he was 8 years old even though he is 13). He wears glasses and wears formal clothes to school plus with a bowtie. His name is Tom Goldman.

"Who cares, just give me your deck". (Guts then stomps to him and takes it by force)

Guts: "Who's the man?" (Shouts to his gang)

Gang: "YOU ARE!".

"Hey give that guy's deck back" A voice shouted out of nowhere.

"What the, who said that?" Guts said angrily and turn to look.

"It was me" said a person as he walks out of the crowd. This character is the main character. He has aT-shirt with a picture of a blaze on it. He has goggles on his hair.

"Who do you think you are?" Guts said angrily.

"The Name's Dan" Dan said"And I here to get that deck back".

"Tch, if want this worthless deck back you have to first duel me with also a wager" Guts shouted.

"Fine I'll bet my own deck if I lose you can have also this card" Dan said (Dan pulls out a very rare card and shows it to him). "But if I win, you have to give back that guy's deck back Dan said.

Guts: "Humph, it's been a while since someone challenge me to a duel. Fine but at tonight, at this area sharp". Then he walks with his gang back into the scrap yard.

Dan: "Sure!"

Tom:"What are you doing and who are you?"

Dan: "I told him it's Dan and I going to help you get that deck back" (walks away with a smile on his face).

Tom: "But there is like 99% that you will lose".

Dan: "Tch, did you ever thought about that 1%?"

Tom: "That's not the point? I trying to tell you it is almost impossible to beat him"

Dan: "Whatever man, I trying to help you and I am pretty sure that I can beat him". Tom then walks away.

Tom: "Oh Boy, I hope he is all right".

At Night 8:00 P.M, in the scrap yard, there is a huge crowd crowding the duel.

Guts: "Are you sure about this, you can quit if you want to" as he put on his duel disk.

Dan: "Hell yeah, I'm ready to duel you Big Nose"

Guts" Grrrr, you're dead punk"

As the sun sets, the wind blows, the 2 duelists quickly draw their cards and on their duel disks the number 4000 appears.

Dan/Guts: "DUEL!"

* * *

Me: I keep telling you not to touch!

Dan: I said I'm sorry.

Me: You going to pay for the damage In this house.

Dan: WHATTTTTTTT!

Me: Damn right, anyway please review. This may be the last one too if I get too many negative reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's house

Me: Yo it's me again.

Dan: Done, I'm done fixing the damn house.

Me: … You know, I'm moving to a new mansion…

Dan: WHAT THE #$#!

Me: hey, watch your mouth! Anyway here is the new chapter. Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal but I do own cards that have (Death) at the back of them.

* * *

2nd Chapter

Dan/Guts: DUEL (they draw their 5 cards and start the duel).

Guts **LP: 4000**: "I start first, Draw, I summon Gonogo (ATK 1300/DEF 1650)," (a circular sphere with 2 eyes comes out) "and set two cards. TURN END"

Dan **LP: 4000**: "Draw, I'll just put down a facedown and activate Double Summon which I set another Facedown. Then I set 3 cards and end my turn."

Guts **LP: 4000: "**Tch, Wimp. My turn, draw (then smiles), you're going down now. I activate my facedown "Cheerful Coffin" to sent 3 monster cards to the graveyard. Then summon…"

Dan: "I activate my trap "Raigeki Break" to destroy your Gonogo by discarding 1 card."

Guts: "Whatever (still smiling)"

Tom: (gasps) "Oh no, Dan he going to summon his best card."

Dan: "What's that (turns to look at Tom)?"

Guts: "You'll see, by removing all 4 rock monsters in my graveyard, I special summon Megarock Dragon (2800/2800) (A Huge Dragon with spiky, sharp horns that are made of boulders. It is completely made of rock)." "For each removed play ROCK monster, he gains 700 ATK" "Then I activate my trap card "Trap Stun", you can't activate trap cards until end phrase."

Dan: "What the?"

Guts: "Then I equip "Big Bang Shot" to Megarock Dragon (ATK 2800 - 3200). Now it does piercing damage (Guts then smiles evilly), now Dragon, attack that facedown crap."

Dan (LP: 4000- 900): (A Laser Beam came out of the dragon and destroys the facedown) AHHH! (Dan then falls into the ground because of the impact).

Gangsters: "Ha, see that's what you get for trying to fight Guts."

Guts: "Now let's see that facedown." (The facedown shows turns out it was Mech Bunny) "What the Hell?"

**Mech Bunny: When this card is attacked facedown, when it flips, choose one card on the field. The controller of that card loses 500 lifepoints. When this card has been destroyed by result of battle, special summon 1 "Mech Bunny" from your deck facedown.**

Guts (LP: 4000- 3500): "AHHHHH" (Guts shakes his body to get rid spirit of the biting rabbit that he destroyed).

Dan: "Heh, heh…, looks like you activate my monster's effect" (Dan wipes his nose with his finger).

Guts: "Grrrrr, Big deal, after one more shot then this match is over."

Dan: "You're right, with me winning." "My turn, draw, now I activate my facedown Compulsory Evacuation Device"

**Compulsory Evacuation Device: Return one card to its original owner.**

Guts: "Crap! Then that means that I don't have any cards on my field."

Dan: "That's right, now device, go!" (Megarock Dragon then teleports back to Guts' hand).

Guts: "Damn it."

Dan: "All right, now it's time to win" "I normal summon "X-Saber Airbellum" (You see a half man half beast person who looks like wolverine in X-men).

Guts: "What a tuner, which means you're going to …"

Dan: "Hell yeah, I Synchro summon by using X-Saber Airbellum and my other two facedowns: Mech Bunny and Quillbolt Hedgehog." (The monster then turns into a couple of rings then with two monsters just inside of it, then was a huge blast coming from the middle) 2+2+3=7 "Synchro Summon, my favorite card, X-Saber Urbellum (2200/1300). (A Man with two swords on his back comes out of the blast)

The Crowd then started to gasp and muttered with excitement, thinking that this boy is going to defeat the strongest duelist in the scrapyard.

Dan: "Then I activate my last facedown "Synchro Strike" (as the card shows)".

**Synchro Strike: Select a synchro monster. That monster gain 500 ATK for each synchro material used to summon that card.**

Tom: (starts jumping with excitement with his hand one fist in the air) "All right, then that means that Urbellum gains 1500 ATK!"

Dan: "Let's go, Urbellum, attack directly with Supreme X Slash!"

(The monster then attacks Guts directly by slashing the air with both of his swords, the slash creates a X that shoots and hits Guts)

Guts (3500- 0): "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan Wins

* * *

Dan: That was awesome (reading this fanfic)

Me: Hey get that lazy ass, come over here and help me move!

Dan: Aren't you god, couldn't you just … I don't know teleport them (points at the boxes)

Me: (drops the box)…Damn it, I keep forgetting that I'm god SHITTTTTTTTTT!

Dan: Sorry folks, looks like my boss is going through a mental breakdown. Anyway, he told me that you readers should review thank you

Me: RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter

Me: Yo, it's me again

Guts: Yo, I'm new around here

Tom: Me too

Dan: The hell, I get why Tom is here, but what the hell is Big nose doing here? (points at Guts)

Guts: What the hell did you said?

Dan: Big Nose! (pull down their eye lids)

Guts: Come back here (chases Dan)

Me: … Anyway here's the story, oh yeah this one short

* * *

Back to the Duel

Tom: "All right, He won!"

Dan: "Heh, looks like I won" (wipes his nose with his finger)

Guts: "Grrr, you bastard" (then falls unconscious)

Dan: "I'll be leaving with that deck."

(Dan takes the stolen deck from Guts)

Dan: "Here's your deck back."

Tom: "OMG, thank you!"

Dan: "No problem, now about the reward"

Tom: "Eh…wai…" (sweat drops)

Dan: "hahahahaha! Just kidding"

Tom: "No maybe, I can give something." "I don't like to own people." (tries to find something inside his pocket)

Dan: "Haha, No problem you don't have to." "Your thanks makes it all worth it, (then points at Guts) plus I get to duel the strongest duelist here in this city"

Tom: "Uh, what happens if I said that that guy wasn't?"

Dan: "What the Hell?"

Dan: "Damn it, I thought I defeated the strongest." "Then coming here was a waste of time."

Dan then turns and walks away with Tom chasing after him.

?: "Hmm, this person is interesting." "I think that I have found a worthy opponent."

**Who is the mystery person? (dun,dun,dunnn!)**

* * *

Me: Yo everyone, I was thinking for a rival for Dan.

Dan: WTH, but still that sounds interesting."

Me: "Yeah plus I'm going to make a appearance in this story."

Dan: "You know … that sounds kind of dumb… I mean who would put himself in his own story."

Me: "I don't know, but I heard that the guy who directed "Iron Man" play the main character." "Anyway I think he's here."

Dan: "What, who?"

Guts: "I am going to $#^%ing kill you." (holding a lead pipe)

Dan: "Oh crap…" (runs away)

Guts: "Get back you %^&hole!"

Me: "No it wasn't him I was talking about"

?: " Hi everybody!"

Me: "Oh you're here, hey Dan your rival is here."

Dan couldn't hear what I said because being chased.

?: "Haha, O well I just want to drink tea." (drinks tea)

Me: "You never change do you" (drinks tea too)


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter

Me: Yo, it's me again.

?: "Haha, I'm here too."

Dan: "…Is this guy my rival?"

Me: "Well yeah, what do you think?"

Dan: "How come this pretty boy is my rival?"

Me: "…Is there a problem?"

Dan: "Hell yeah, how come he has way better looks than me and also a way cooler name than me?"

Knight: "Haha, don't worry besides you'll beat me later in this story or maybe not."

Me: "Yeah but I let the audience choose if they want to."

Dan: "Oh God, please let me win."

Me: "I think about it, anyway here the new chapter with Dan dueling Knight."

Dan: "ALL RIGHT!"

Guts: "Hold it right there, I was suppose to duel Knight."

Knight: "Really… I don't feel like dueling you." (then yawns)

Dan: "Yeah, get out of here prick!"

Guts: "Tch, unlike you I asked Death if I could have a rematch against Knight."

Me: "Oh yeah… right… oh well here is a chapter with Guts dueling Knight."

Dan: "WHAT! Hell no!

Me: "Sorry, but he asked me first…"

Knight: "Whatever, I can beat both of you at the same time…"

* * *

7:45 A.M Monday

Tom: (yawn) "I wonder that if Dan goes to our school."

At Neo Victory Academy

Everybody is surrounding Dan.

Guy: "Dude you so pro, you beat Guts."

Guy #2: "You rock dude."

Guy #3: "Yeah Man"

Tom: "Uh heheh."

At Lunch, Tom was eating when Dan comes.

Dan: "Whatsup bro" (hits Tom in the back which makes Tom choke)

Tom: "Glahh… huh oh it's you." (looks around) "Huh, where are the people who suck up to you?"

Dan: "Haha, I don't like suck-ups."

Girl: "OMG, I think he's here."

Girl #2: "OMGOMG, thinking about him makes me want to melt."

Girl #3: "Look, he's here!"

Huge crowd of fan girls runs to a direction of a fancy car.

Knight: "Hey everybody, I'm back." This character is a pretty boy with long black hair and looks extremely pretty. He has blood-red eyes and looks incredibly rich. The clothes he is wearing fit him very well.

Huge crowd of girls surround him.

Dan: "Who the hell is he?"

Tom: "Um, remember the time when I said that Guts isn't the best." "Well you're looking at the best right now."

Dan: "What the hell!" "Alright now I'm going to beat him too."

Dan then runs to Knight to duel him however he couldn't.

Guts: "Out of my way" (pushes

Knight: "Oh whatsup Guts" (Knight smiles)

Guts: "Tch, I here for a rematch so get ready to duel."

Knight: (yawns) "But I thought that the last duel was a wake-up call to you." "It's that you can never beat me."

Guts: "Tch, that was the past me." "With these new cards, I'm sure to win."

Knight: (looks at his watch) "Alright I'll duel you because I got lots of time."

Guts: "Grrrr, you bastard!"

Knight puts on his duel disk, so does Guts.

**Guts .VS. Knight**

Guts/Knight: "DUEL!"

Guts (LP: 4000): "My turn draw, (He then looks at his hand) I summon Gonogo (1300/1650)!" "Then I end my turn." "Tch what are you going to do Pretty boy my monster DEF is super high."

(Knight then yawns)

Knight: "Sorry … I wasn't listening since I got so tired from that airplane ride." (Knight says this while stretching)

Guts: "ROARRRR! You bastard, you can't keep underestimating me!"

(Knight just grins)

Knight (LP: 4000): "My turn draw, I activate "Vahalla"."

**Vahalla: If you control no monsters, you can special summon 1 Fairy-type from your hand.**

Knight: "I special summon "Freya" (100/100).

Knight: "Then I activate "Court of Justice"."

**Court of Justice: If you control one level-1 Fairy-Type monster, you can special a Fairy-Type monster from your hand.**

Knight: "I special summon "Royal Knight(1300/800)"." "Then I just normal summon "Nova Summoner (1400/800)"."

Knight: "Then I activate Freya's effect."

**Freya: Increase all Fairy-type monsters ATK and DEF by 400. This card can't be targeted as an attack target if you have 1 more Fairy-Type or more.**

Knight: "Go Royal Knight (1700/1200) destroy Gonogo." (Then Knight yawns again)

(The Knight looking monster then takes out his sword and attacks

Guts: "Grrr, Gonogo effect activate."

**Gonogo: When this card has been attacked, switch card position to defense mode.**

Knight: "Hmm, but I activate Royal Knight effect."

**Royal Knight: When this card has destroyed a monster by battle, increase your Life Points by the destroyed monster's DEF.**

Knight (LP: 4000-5650): "I gain 1650 LP." "Now for the rest of my monsters, attack!"

Guts (LP: 4000-1700): "AHHHHH!" (falls to the ground)

Knight: Hmmm looks like you haven't change at all. I'll set 1 card and end my turn." (Then Knight flashes his hair.)

Fangirls were on Angel's side cheering for him. As soon as Knight flashes his hair, all the fangirls almost die of a heart attack.

Dan: "Holy Moly, Guts is in a pinch!"

Tom: "See what I meant , it's impossible to beat Knight…" (Then suddenly a flash of burning spirit come next to him) "What the?"

Dan: "Seeing this battle makes me want to challenge that pretty boy even more."

Guts: You bastard! I draw, (looks at his hand) my last resort is here.

Knight: Oh… (trying to sound interested however Knight looks uninterested)

Guts: I activate 2 Cup of Ace

**Cup of Ace: Flip a coin, if heads you draw 2 cards, however it's tails, your opponent draws 2 cards.**

(Two coins come out of nowhere and flip, results in 2 heads)

Guts: ALL RIGHT, I draw 4 cards (then draws the cards)

(Guts then looks at his hand)

Guts: "ALL RIGHT, I just might able to win this!"

Knight: "So… what are you going to do?"

Guts: "I activate my spell card "Cheerful coffin" which allows me to send 3 cards from my hand to the graveyard."

**Cheerful Coffin: Send 3 monster cards from your hand to the graveyard**

Guts: "Then I activate "Hand destruction"

**Hand Destruction: Both players send 2 cards to the graveyard then draw 2 cards**

Knight: "Ok…"

Guts: Then from my hand special summon Megarock DRAGON!"

(Megarock Dragon then comes out with the earth shaking with his leg's stomp)

Guts: His ATK is the number of removed from play monsters times 700. Megarock dragon ATK is now 3500!

(Megarock Dragon roars while he increasing his power)

Knight: "Impressive…"

Guts: "GRRRR… anyway I attack your Royal Knight with Megarock Dragon!"

Knight: "Yawn… I guess it's over… I activate my trap card "Magical Cylinder"."

**Magic Cylinder: Negate 1 attack and your opponent takes the attack instead.**

Knight: "So basically you lose…"

Guts: "What! NOOOO!"

(Guts gets attacked by his own dragon's blast)

**DUEL: KNIGHT WINS**

Guts: "Damn it" (He smashes his fist to the ground)

Knight: "(bows to Guts) That was a great match." "I hope that you can win next time Guts."

Guts: "Tch, Whatever pretty boy…"

Knight: (laughing softly) "Look at the time, I better get going."

Dan: "WAIT A SECOND!"

Knight: (turns around to look) "huh, who said that?"

Dan: "I want to duel you Knight!"

(Everyone in the crowd became surprised and started to mutter if this kid was going to beat the best in this school)

Fangirl: "Hey, don't go shouting at Knight!"

Fan Girl: "Yeah, what makes you so special?"

Fan Girl: "You can't beat our Knight!:

Knight: (Thinking) _Uh, since when I am their Knight?... _(Looks Confused)

Knight: "No Problem I can duel you."

Everyone starts to mutter in surprise.

Dan: "ALL RIGHT! Let's Duel!"

Knight: "Ok"

* * *

Me: Hahaha… wasn't that such a great duel…

Guts: …. (Looks Angry)

Knight: "Haha… That was such a fun duel." (hears the door bell ring) "It's the guy, I'll go get it!"

Guts: "DAMNIT… How come since the beginning of this story I keep losing!"

Me: "That's no braino to solve; it's because you like to summon your ace card at the beginning." "Plus Dan is the main character; I can't go putting Dan looking like a dumb #$ in the first chapter." "Also Knight won First place of the Asian World championship which however you have only had won small competitions."

Dan: "All right! Now I can finally duel Knight!"

Me: "You get to but things won't be easy for you." "Anyway sorry for being late in the story, I had exams coming so it slow down the whole story system." "If you read this story please review!"

Knight: "Who wants Pizza?" (shouts to everyone)

Everyone: ME!


End file.
